Bad Romance
by Melanie Pattinson
Summary: Bella Swan, riche héritière va changer sa façon de voir le monde qui l'entourent lorsqu'elle fera la connaissance d'Edward Cullen. Bad boy, chef d'une bande peu fréquentable, dealer, … Que va-t-il se passer lorsque leurs sentiments changeront l'un envers l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous, **

**Voici la deuzieme fictions que j'écrirais en même temps que son paysage créa mon coeur. J'espere qu'elle vous plaira je compte bien sur finir ce que j'ai commencer désoler pour le retard mais je n'es pas put écrire pour des raison personnels. J'espere que vous comprendrez. Sur ce bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Résumé : Bella Swan, riche héritière va changer sa façon de voir le monde qui l'entourent lorsqu'elle fera la connaissance d'Edward Cullen. Bad boy, chef d'une bande peu fréquentable, dealer, … Que va-t-il se passer lorsque leurs sentiments changeront l'un envers l'autre.<p>

Bad Romance

Pdv Bella

{Music : Jessie J- PRix Tag Bob}

En ce merveilleux jour du 13 septembre 2011, je fêtais mes dix-neuf ans. J'avais invité quelques amis mais rien d'exceptionnel. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan et, étant une Swan, beaucoup de qualités et d'avantages m'étaient offerts tels que la beauté, l'argent et la popularité. Mais cette nuit, le pouvoir et la séduction seraient mes alliés.

J'habite New York depuis toute petite. Mon père dirige la banque la plus renommée du pays, voir du monde : la Swan&CoBank. C'est quelqu'un d'arrogant qui pense que « tout peut se régler avec l'argent ». Ce sont ses mots. Il est petit, brun, moustachu et multimilliardaire. Quant à ma mère, Renée Swan, elle dirige une boite de mode : Kerima Moda, où Alice Brandon, la fiancée de mon frère Jasper et Rosalie Hale, fiancée à Emmett Mc Carty travaillent. Renée n'est pas du tout maternelle, aucun signe d'amour, rien du tout. C'était peut-être pour cela que je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Tout ça c'était de la pacotille, je préférais encore avoir un mariage arrangé et surtout pas d'enfants, cela ruinerait toute mon étique que d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

En ce moment, nous étions à la salle des fêtes pour tout préparer afin que ce soir soit parfait, 19 ans ça ne se fêtait pas tous les jours. Malgré mon éternel célibat, je comptais m'amuser et en profiter en dansant, buvant...

« - Bella bouge-toi un peu, j'ai besoin de toi pour mettre les bouteilles de Champagne et de Sangria dans le frigo ! » cria Rose.

Chez Kerima Moda, Rosalie aidait surtout pour les défilés. Elle est belle, brune, les cheveux longs et raides, avec une taille fine, une poitrine assez généreuse - comme dirait Emmett - et des yeux marrons. Enfin bref, elle a tout pour elle. Je la connais depuis des années, depuis qu'on a trois ans en fait. C'est ma meilleure amie, sans elle je ne serais rien. Elle m'aidait pour m'habiller, me maquiller, soit m'apprendre comment être une belle femme et montrer que j'étais riche ! Il fallait bien montrer à ces p'tits ringards qui était le patron dans cette ville.

« - J'arrive Rose. »

Je partis aider Rose à mettre toutes les bouteilles au frais avant que la fête ne commence. Alice était partie chercher le gâteau à la boulangerie pâtisserie de Sam&Emily. Fait sur mesure, il était carré, à étages, avec une photo dessus, qui se mangeait bien sûr. Elle nous représentait Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi.

Quand à Jasper, il décorait la salle avec Léah notre cousine. Ils installaient des ballons noirs et blancs sur les murs violet foncé, des bougies bleues et roses sur les tables, les verres en cristal ainsi que les assiettes où il y avait écrit « joyeux anniversaire » en doré avec un relief noir.

Jasper, mon frère aîné, travaillait pour mon père. Il aidait à gérer les comptes clients, pour des versements de grosses sommes d'argent... Bien sûr, ce travail n'était pas ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Son rêve était de devenir musicien et chanteur, il adorait la musique. Depuis tout petit, il était dans ce monde. Au collège, il allait à tous les cours où le chant était enseigné ou à ceux pour apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, il voulait entrer à Julliard... Mais malheureusement pour lui, père n'avait pas voulu bien sûr. J'avais tout fait pour l'aider mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Papa lui avait dit que s'il voulait être musicien, il le pouvait mais qu'il ne devait plus passer le seuil de la maison ou appeler pour parler ou demander de l'argent. Papa l'aurait déshérité sur le champ. Jasper lui en avait voulu pendant des mois mais il s'était fait une raison, jamais il ne pourrait faire ce qu'il aimait. Mais Jazz est quelqu'un de super, quand j'ai besoin de lui, il est toujours là. C'est aussi un mec magnifique, brun, les cheveux courts et raides mais par temps de pluie, ils se mettent à boucler. Il est assez grand de taille et mince. Son style vestimentaire, c'est jean et marcel avec une chemise par-dessus et chapeau sur la tête lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare. Il est classe, sans toutefois le montrer, c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui.

« - Bella j'arrive avec le gâteau, ouvre la porte ! » cria Alice de l'extérieur.

Alice Brandon faisait un peu de tout chez Kerima Moda mais surtout, elle aidait énormément en atelier de stylisme. En même temps, elle a le caractère pour. Dès qu'elle a une idée, personne ne pouvait lui dire de faire le contraire. Physiquement elle est magnifique, des cheveux ondulés, bruns avec des reflets roux et des yeux bleus-gris. Elle n'est ni trop grande ni trop petite, une taille fine et une poitrine pas trop petite mais pas trop grosse non plus. Malgré tout ça, Alice reste elle-même, elle venait d'un milieu modeste. Au début, je ne l'acceptais pas trop mais petit à petit, j'avais eu plus de facilités avec elle, enfin depuis qu'elle est avec mon frère et qu'elle travaille pour la boite. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à se faire un nom dans le milieu de la mode et aussi une petite fortune.

« - J'arrive » Lui répondis-je.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de derrière, aménagée en cuisine. Elle déposa le gâteau sur la table et s'assit, épuisée. Elle posa son sac Chanel, noir et doré, sur la chaise d'à côté.

« - Tu l'as pris à quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« - Fraise et chocolat, ça te va ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« - Belly Bella, je te surveille ce soir, je n'aimerais pas te retrouver à poil dehors, complètement ivre à danser la lambada », rigola Emmett.

Emmett Mc Carty, lui, est quelqu'un qui ne se prend pas la tête. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il prend le temps de vivre. Il dit toujours « la vie est courte, on en a qu'une et c'est fait pour en profiter, s'amuser... »

Physiquement, c'est une armoire à glace mais au fond, il a un cœur énorme. Sous ce gros tas de muscles, c'est une âme sensible et douce. Il mettrait sa vie en danger pour nous aider. Il est blond, cheveux courts, yeux bleus clairs à faire fondre plus d'une fille mais malheureusement, c'est pour Rose que son cœur bat.

« - Emmett, vois-tu, tu n'auras pas à me surveiller. Je suis quelqu'un de responsable tu le sais très bien », Lui répondis-je.

« - Arrête de faire ta bourge Bella, ça te va pas et j'aime pas quand Melle Isabella Swan fait son retour. J'te préfère en Bella Swan » , m'avoua-t-il.

Pdv Edward

{Music : Closer - Kings of Leon - Only By the Night }

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 22 ans, j'habite dans le Bronx, un petit appartement pas trop cher : une chambre, une salle de bain, un salon, une cuisine, tout ce qui est nécessaire pour pouvoir vivre un minimum. Je suis célibataire et ça me convient très bien. Pas que je sois moche non, j'ai les cheveux couleur bronze et je suis assez musclé. Je possède une salle de sports avec tous les équipements possibles ainsi qu'un ring de boxe. Mes parents Carlisle et Esmé Cullen étaient morts, il y a quatre ans, lors d'une fusillade en plein milieu de la galerie marchande. J'avais promis que je vengerais mes parents. Quand j'avais su qui était responsable de leur mort, le gang qui se faisait appeler les Sharks, j'étais devenu le chef du gang Angels of Darkness. Je faisais des trafics, des courses, des combats illégaux, tout ça pour dépasser ce gang, jusqu'au jour où je trouverai ma vraie vengeance pour mes parents.

Et puis cette ville, comme toutes les villes, possédait des pauvres, des riches et des milliardaires... Et bien sûr, ils se prenaient pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la vie. Laissez-les moi un mois et j'allais leur apprendre ce qu'était la vie, qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir de l'argent pour vivre. Et bien sûr, l'un d'eux m'avais roulé mais j'allais me le faire ce putain de fils de pute. JASPER SWAN, je t'aurai. Tu croyais que tu pourrais me faire oublier ce que tu me dois ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon pote. Juste parce que t'es un putain de bourge, tu croyais que tu allais me niquer mon fric ?

Nos locaux étaient placés en plein cœur du Bronx, typique pour les gangs. Les gens y défilaient pour diverses raisons mais le plus souvent, c'était pour de la came. J'entendis taper à la porte de mon bureau et Jake Black entra.

« - Ed, j'ai entendu dire que la sœur de Jasper fêtait son anniversaire dans le centre. »

Jacob Black est un de mes hommes, des racines indiennes, mat de peau, musclé, grand, cheveux longs et noirs, tatoué... Tout ce que je lui demandais, il le faisait sans demander quoi que ce soit.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » lui répondis-je.

« - Ben, j'pensais qu'on aurait pu aller régler son compte à Swan pendant l'anniv' de sa chère p'tite sœur... »

« - Hummm tu sais que t'es pas con! C'est le moment de leur montrer qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent juste parce qu'ils sont riches. Préviens les gars, on y va aux alentours de 21 heures pour leur faire un p'tit coucou ! » rigolai-je.

Je me levai et croisai Newton qui voulait sa came. Je l'attrapai par le cou et le plaquai contre le mur.

« - T'as le fric ? Si t'as rien, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. J'me ferais pas avoir deux fois Newton. J'te préviens, jamais deux fois, la deuxième fois, c'est mes hommes qui s'occuperont de toi », le prévins-je.

« - Nan, nan, Cullen, tiens, voilà ton fric », me répondit-il apeuré.

Je lui tendis sa came et sortis de mon bureau. Newton, c'était tout une histoire ce mec. Ses parents tenaient le magasin de sports de la ville, à l'angle du magasin Dior. Il piquait dans la caisse du magasin pour pouvoir se payer sa drogue. Il essayait de le faire discrètement mais ça ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa mère. Il se droguait depuis plus de deux ans et ce mec craignait même au collège. Il se croyait supérieur aux yeux de tous. Mais là, il était tombé bien bas. Je croisai les chats des quartiers du Bronx, toujours fourrés ici ceux-là. Heureusement que de temps en temps je les nourrissais car sinon ils seraient morts depuis longtemps. Je pris ma moto afin de rejoindre toute la bande pour les paris des courses, j'allais juste récupérer mon fric et me barrer.

Une fois arrivé, une vingtaine de personnes était là pour concourir. Les spectateurs pariaient et moi, je touchais cinquante pourcent de la mise. Fallait bien faire des affaires dans la vie ! Aujourd'hui, j'avais 850$ misés sur Eric Weber et 1500$ sur Tyler Crowley, le meilleur coureur après moi de New York. Une fois que j'eus pris l'argent qui me revenait, je partis vers Central Parc pour une livraison de drogue à une certaine Jessica Stanley, une femme assez belle mais vraiment pas mon type. Une fois, elle avait essayé de m'avoir, elle n'avait pas la tune et en échange, elle m'offrait son corps. Je ne voulais pas abuser d'une fille comme ça, en plus elle m'avait révélé être vierge. J'étais peut-être un connard mais pas sur ça. Surtout que je savais qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Et moi, elle pouvait m'accuser de viol ou je ne sais quoi encore et j'voulais pas être dans la merde. Ses parents étaient instituteurs à l'école primaire depuis des années, s'ils savaient ce que faisait leur fille, ils seraient scandalisés.

Vers 21h30, j'appelai mes gars. Jacob, Sam, James et Riley me rejoignirent vers Central Parc et en route pour la p'tite fête d'anniversaire de notre chère Isabella Swan. Jasper, si ce n'est pas ton fric que j'ai ce soir, ce sera ta p'tite personne.

Pdv Bella

{David Guetta feat. Cozi - Baby When The Light}

Dans une heure voir deux, la fête commencerait et battrait son plein. Toutes les personnes importantes de New York seraient là ! Friquées, chics et sexy. Même le plus important « fils de » de New York serait là et c'était mon meilleur ami, Emmett fils du sénateur. Ainsi que mes futurs prétendants, enfin plutôt les garçons que mon père voulait que je choisisse pour me marier. Et bien entendu, il me faudrait un mari riche et célèbre, qui puisse m'entretenir car je ne comptais pas travailler, juste dépenser l'argent qu'il gagnerait dans des fringues ou autres choses dont je n'aurai pas besoin.

Depuis toute petite, mon père m'offrait tout ce que je voulais. Si je n'avais pas envie d'étudier, il me laissait faire, si je voulais aller à tel endroit, il demandait à ma nourrice attitrée de m'y emmener. Une fois, je voulais une armoire la fée clochette qui coûtait dans les 50000$, faite en or et argent, et papa chéri avait cédé à mon caprice et me l'avait achetée. Enfin, juste pour dire que si je voulais une maison en plein centre de Port Angeles, mon père irait chercher un terrain pour la faire construire et si quelqu'un voulait déjà ce terrain, il payerait deux fois plus cher pour l'avoir.

Les servantes de mon père étaient venues aider pour l'installation complète de la salle, sous les ordres d'Alice. Nous avions aussi payé des serveurs pour s'occuper des invités tout au long de la fête. Je voulais que tout le monde se souvienne de cette fête à vie.

Je n'avais pas idée à quel point les gens s'en souviendraient et en entendraient parler.

Je saluai tous les invités un par un. Ils me souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire, me parlèrent d'affaires où je n'y connaissais rien mais j'écoutais pour leur faire voir que je m'intéressais à ce qu'ils racontaient. En réalité, la plupart des gens que j'avais invités, l'étaient par intérêt financier, y'avait que ça qui comptait pour moi.

J'étais très heureuse de la décoration de la salle. Un lustre en perles qui valait des millions de dollars, des fauteuils, des chaises, des tables rondes décorées par des nappes blanches et bordeaux, des boules à facettes... La sono était dirigée par Jasper lui-même et il avait aussi de la fumée qu'on balance de la sono. Emmett faisait des blagues aux invités, il ne changerait jamais. De loin, il me vit et vint me voir.

« -Dis Bells, si je t'offre un lapin en chocolat pour ton anniversaire, tu dis quoi ? »

« - Je te tue ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un lapin en chocolat voyons ? » »

- Ben logiquement chez moi, un lapin en chocolat c'est fait pour être mangé », me répondit-il en se foutant de moi.

« - Très drôle Emmett. Tu sais que je ne dois surtout pas prendre un gramme. Comment je ferais pour monter sur les podiums et défiler après hein ? » le questionnai-je.

« - Ben comme toutes les stars, tu passeras sous les UV, ça te brûlera les graisses. »

« - Emmett, les UV c'est pour bronzer. Ah... Tu m'horripiles », lui répondis-je.

« - Au pire, tu peux manger des graines comme Madonna. Tu sais, la vieille de 50 piges, c'est ça son secret, les graines de poules. C'est un bon régime, c'est parfait pour la ligne », rigola-t-il.

« - Trop drôle Em' ! » dis-je ironiquement.

« - Eh Bella, C'est quoi la différence entre une banane et une cigarette ? » me questionna-t-il.

« - Heu... je ne sais pas Emmett mais tu vas me le dire. »

- Une banane dit: "Moi, on m'arrache la peau puis on me mange!" La cigarette dit: "Moi c'est bien pire, on m'allume la tête puis on me suce le cul!"

« - Emmett, tu sais que t'es marrant vraiment ! » lui répondis-je en le quittant pour aller rejoindre Alice et Rose.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, tout en mangeant des toasts au caviar et nous dansâmes ensemble toutes les danses possibles jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le bruit de moteur de plusieurs motos et quelques minutes plus tard, cinq hommes firent leur entrée. Le premier, à mon avis le chef, avait les cheveux en bataille, un visage magnifique et des yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant, musclé comme il fallait et parfaitement mis en valeur... hummmm à croquer.

Il était habillé d'un Jeans bleu foncé, craqué aux genoux et sous les fesses où on pouvait distinguer un boxer blanc, un marcel blanc serrant bien sa musculature et une veste en cuir noire. Ainsi qu'une chaîne en argent et une croix assez longue, une chevalière à la main droite ainsi qu'une montre et un anneau en or, du toc à mon avis à la main gauche.

Les autres étaient habillés en jeans, descendant à la moitié des fesses où on voyait leur boxer dépasser, ainsi qu'un débardeur mais je les trouvais vraiment pitoyables. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir la moindre classe ?

« - Alors il parait qu'il y a une fête par ici ? » questionna le mec aux cheveux en bataille.

« - Edward va-t'en, je t'en prie », lui demanda Jazz.

« - Attends Jazz », tu les connais ? lui demandai-je.

« - Ah, mais tu n'as rien dis à ta chère petite sœur de ce que tu as fait Jasper ? Ça me déçois vraiment beaucoup », lui avoua celui qu'il avait appelé Edward.

« - Tu ne ferais pas ça ? » lui demanda Jazz.

« - Ok, que tout le monde retourne à ce qu'il faisait et qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une musique plus entraînante ? » cria Emmett.

Emmett alla changer la musique et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Moi j'étais là, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait entre Jasper et cet Edward.

« - Edward qu'est-ce que tu veux, là c'est pas le moment », lui demanda Jazz.

« - Ce que je veux ? T'en a de bonnes Jasper, ce que je veux c'est mon fric. Tu te rappelles celui que t'as misé et dont je n'ai jamais vu la couleur. »

« - Quoi ? Non Jasper pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Alors le soir, tu n'allais pas en boite de nuit hein, tu allais faire des paris ? j'y crois pas ! » m'écriai-je.

« - Attends Bella, c'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« - Pas ce que je crois ? Mais tu te fous de moi Jasper ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Et toi tu trouves le moyen de faire des choses qui ne sont pas de notre niveau, tu te rabaisses à ces... ces caïds qui doivent habiter dans les égouts ou je ne sais quoi encore ! »

« - Hey oh miss monde, tu vas te taire oui ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est la vie. Ah mais, j'oubliais t'as papa et maman derrière toi ! Moi je me débrouille tout seul, j'me démerde princesse alors remballe ta panoplie de bourgeoise ! »

« - Hey, déjà tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma sœur, elle t'a rien fait d'accord... »

« - C'est bon Jasper, va à la sono je m'en occupe ! » l'engueulai-je.

« - Quoi ? Mais... Bon d'accord, fais comme tu veux », me répondit-il en partant.

« - Bon les mecs, vous pouvez aller vous amuser, manger, boire et tout ce que vous voulez encore », leur demandai-je.

Je vis Edward partir avec eux mais je l'attrapai par le bras. J'avais ma petite idée pour aider mon frère. Après quelques verres que nous avions enfilés les uns après les autres, nous étions plus à l'aise ensemble.

« - Dis Edward, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu n'acceptes plus les paris de Jasper ? » lui demandai-je.

« - Désolé Princesse mais je ne fais pas affaires avec des gamines qui ne connaissent rien à la vie ! » répliqua-t-il.

{Music : Love Sex Magic}

SALOPARD, ARG... il m'énervait ! Comment pouvait-il refuser quelque chose de ma part comme ça ? Techniquement, je ne lui avais rien proposé de précis mais quand même, je suis Isabella Swan ! Bon, je mis le plan B en place. Je me dirigeai vers la piste de danse où une musique qui bougeait assez retentit. Je mis tous mes atouts de séduction en route. Je me déhanchai sensuellement sur la piste tout en remuant mon fessier ainsi que mes cheveux. J'attendis quelques secondes et... je sentis un corps se coller à moi. Ben voilà, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je tournai la tête et découvris Edward. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me dit :

« - Je rêve ou t'es en train de m'allumer là ? »

« - Hummm peut-être ? » le questionnai-je.

Je continuai de me déhancher contre lui mais il recula. Je m'approchai de lui le plus lentement possible et j'allais mettre ma main dans ses cheveux quand il l'intercepta et me la plaça dans mon dos. Je mis mon autre main sur son épaule et levai ma jambe droite pour la placer contre sa hanche mais il l'intercepta aussi.

« - Bon, t'as fini de me toucher ou faut que je t'attache ? » me demanda-t-il.

« - hummm, je ne crois pas que je vais arrêter alors, j'aime être attachée et surtout par des mecs sexy comme toi », répliquai-je.

« - Même ceux qui habitent dans les égouts ? » me questionna-t-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin.

Alors là, s'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire. Je levai ma main, agrippai ses cheveux et tirai sa tête en arrière. Je passai ma langue sur sa pomme d'Adam. Edward pris ma mâchoire entre ses mains et je le vis plisser les yeux.

« - Ne joue pas avec des mecs dont tu ne connais pas les performances », s'énerva-t-il.

« - Les filles riches ont plus de ressources que ce que tu pourrais croire », répliquai-je.

Je le vis rire, mince qu'est-ce que j'avais dit de si drôle ? Il baissa la tête. Hummm qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon... Il déposa un baiser sous mon oreille.

« - J'ai moi-même de nombreuses re ... », commença-t-il.

PDV Edward

(Music : Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice)

Cette fille est complètement folle, un coup elle sortait son p'tit jeu de jeune bourge pleine de fric et la seconde d'après, elle me chauffait comme si j'étais son jouet. Mais si elle croyait gagner comme ça.

« - J'ai moi-même de nombreuses re... », commençai-je.

« - ESPECE DE SALOP, VIRE TES MAINS DE MA COPINE TOUT DE SUITE OU J'TE REFAIS LE PORTRAIT ! » cria un homme.

« - EMMETT JE T'EN PRIE, CALME-TOI ! » lui répondit une jeune femme brune.

« - ME CALMER ? ALORS QUE CE PORC ESSAYE DE TE TRIPOTER DEPUIS TOUT À L'HEURE ? » S'énerva-t-il.

Je me précipitai vers les personnes qui criaient et vis Emmett le mec qui venait de temps en temps concourir aux courses. Ce mec était quelqu'un de génial et de fort aussi. Autant ne pas le chauffer sinon ça pouvait faire mal.

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » questionnai-je.

« - Edward mon vieux, dis à ton pote de laisser ses mains loin de ma copine sinon j'le démonte ! « me prévient-il.

« - Qu'est-ce t'as, tu peux partager nan ? Quoi ? Allez, j'ai jamais testé une chatte en or ! » le chercha James.

James se pencha pour toucher les fesses de Rosalie. Emmett riposta en le repoussant si violemment que James faillit tomber à la renverse, ce qui l'énerva. Je vis le coup de poing de James partir vers la mâchoire d'Em'. Celui-ci s'énerva et lui mit à son tour son poing en plein dans la bouche, ce qui fit directement saigner James. Un autre dans la jambe droite, un suivant dans le ventre et c'est ainsi que les coups s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett ait mis James KO, le laissant inconscient par terre. Mais Em' ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il commença à se jeter sur le corps de James, allongé par terre et c'est là que je décidai d'intervenir. J'attrapai Em' par les épaules et le tirai vers Rose qui essayait de le calmer.

« - Retourne faire la fête Em', t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe », l'avertis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je demandai aux mecs de prendre James et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie sans que mes yeux ne lâchent Isabella Swan. Cette femme allait me rendre dingue. Arrivés dehors, je donnai l'ordre d'en finir avec James. Il connaissait la règle que j'avais imposée par rapport aux femmes. Ce n'est pas un bout de viande qu'on vend ou qu'on prête à tout le monde. Je montai sur ma bécane et partis en direction de ma salle de sports.

Pdv de Bella

(-Music : 30 seconds to mars : Bad Romance)

Cet homme, Edward Cullen, pourquoi avait-il aidé Emmett alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ? Il sentait l'autorité à plein nez, il se faisait respecter par ceux qui le connaissaient mais pourquoi le respecter ? Il n'était rien du tout. Il vivait dans un égout, s'habillait bien, d'accord c'était ce qui faisait son charme, mais être respecté par tout le monde... Est-ce que c'était normal que je sois excitée juste parce qu'il se faisait respecter par tous ? Tout le monde le craignait mais Edward n'avait aucune qualité à part être sexy, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait. Et le luxe, il n'en avait aucun il était pauvre, il devait vivre dans une pièce et encore, juste avoir un matelas pour dormir. Comment pouvait-il être heureux ? Et puis pourquoi quand j'étais près de lui, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre, quand il me frôlait ou me touchait, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir, que mon cœur s'affolait ? Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil et je ne savais absolument pas ce que c'était. Il avait un contrôle total sur mon corps, je me sentais tellement bien quand il était près de moi. Je n'avais même pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal. Je crois même que je le désirais tellement que ma culotte était bonne pour la décharge. Il fallait que j'le vois et tout de suite !

« - Jasper ! » criai-je.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » me demanda-t-il.

« - Où est-ce que je peux trouver Edward c'est important », lui répondis-je.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, laisse-le tranquille Bella ! Ce mec est bizarre », m'avoua-t-il.

« - Bon, tu peux me dire où j'peux le trouver merde ? » criai-je.

« - Oui bon d'accord, t'as la salle de sports à l'angle du magasin de piercing Stewart&Pattinson, s'il n'y est pas tu m'appelles... » commença-t-il.

Je filai à ma voiture et démarrai en trombe. Je roulai dans les rues non sûres de New York. Mais où il était ce putain de magasin ! Il fallait vraiment que je le trouve mais il fallait surtout, à tout prix, qu'il soit là-bas. Je trouvai enfin le magasin décrit par Jazz. Putain, faites qu'il soit là, que j'aie une bonne fée avec moi ! Je me garai n'importe comment, de toute façon les flics ne seraient pas dans les environs enfin j'espérais. Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers une grande porte en métal bleue où il y avait marqué "Salle de Sports, Edward Cullen". Je poussai la porte et elle s'ouvrit. J'avais finalement une bonne fée avec moi. Je marchai le long du couloir et pris la première à droite, là où j'entendais du bruit. Je vis Edward, en short bleu avec des rayures blanches sur les hanches et torse nu... WAHOUUUU. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy comme ça ! Je le voyais taper sur le sac de boxe de toutes ses forces, de dos je voyais ses omoplates bouger au rythme des coups. Il entendit mes talons claquer sur le parquet et se retourna. Il fit de gros yeux quand il me vit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me questionna-t-il.

« - Je... je... je ne sais pas », lui avouai-je.

« - Dans ce cas tu peux repartir », répliqua-t-il.

« - Edward tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais... APPRENDS-MOI À ME BATTRE ! » hurlai-je.

« - Tu te fous moi c'est ça ? » rigola-t-il.

Alors là, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Je marchai jusqu'au ring, retirai mes talons et les lui balançai devant lui. Une fois montée, je le regardai, il était ébahi par mon attitude. Prends ça dans tes dents Cullen !

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me montrer ? » lui demandai-je.

Je le vis marcher jusqu'à moi et me rejoindre.

« - Je ne frappe pas les femmes. »

Je lui mis une gifle qui claqua dans toute la salle en lui disant que je n'aimais pas être sous-estimée juste parce que j'avais les ongles manucurés.

« - Et puis de toute façon, vous les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire. Juste parce qu'on est des femmes, on ne peut pas faire ce que vous faites ? On est juste bonnes pour écarter les jambes et... »

Je ne pus finir, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Choquée, je ne répondis pas tout de suite mais me laissai vite faire. Puis le baiser prit de l'ampleur et malgré toutes les sensations que je ressentais, je le repoussai et le giflai en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher comme il le souhaitait ! Il revint à la charge en m'embrassant passionnément et en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches, les caressant. J'agrippai ses épaules et il fit passer ses mains sous mon top. Il caressa mon ventre puis remonta jusqu'à mes seins. Il grogna en remarquant que je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge. Je rigolai légèrement. Il pinça mes tétons tout en m'embrassant dans le cou et sur l'épaule gauche. Il retira ses mains de sous mon top, ce qui me fit gémir de frustration puis il m'enleva mon haut. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos et nous fit nous allonger sur le ring. J'aimais toutes les caresses qu'il faisait sur la totalité de mon corps. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur ma cuisse et la passa ensuite sous ma jupe pour atteindre ma culotte. Il frôla l'endroit où je le voulais le plus au monde, sans toutefois enlever mon sous-vêtement. Il arracha ma jupe qui tomba en morceaux. Mince ma robe, je l'aimais bien c'était ma préférée.

Je trouvai subitement qu'il avait un peu trop d'habits sur lui. Je pris les devants et lui retirai son short, avec son aide bien sûr. Il remonta pour prendre mon téton droit dans sa bouche et pinça l'autre entre ses doigts. Je sentais son sexe gonflé de désir pour moi contre mon intimité. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de mon corps, ce qui me provoqua des frissons allant tout droit dans mon bas-ventre. Il m'enleva ma culotte, caressa mon intimité et fit entrer un doigt en moi. OH MON DIEU, BYE BYE MADAME FRUSTRATION ! Il fit des va-et-vient avec son doigt ce qui m'envoya pratiquement aux oubliettes puis il inséra un deuxième doigt. OH MON DIEU ! CAUSE DE LA MORT? INFLAMATION VAGINALE.

« - OH PUTAIN OUIII EDWARD ! » criai-je.

« - T'aimes ça ma belle ? » me questionna-t-il.

« - Oh merde OUIIII ! » Hurlai-je.

Il rajouta un troisième doigt. Oh merde alors, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est bon le sexe ! Je me fis une seule et unique promesse, lui j'le lâche pas ! Ce mec a des doigts en or ! Je sentis mon corps se tendre ainsi que des frissons. J'étais à la limite de la jouissance et il le savait. Il retira ses doigts, ce qui me fit grogner de frustration. J'VAIS LE TUER !

« - Edward ? l'appelai-je de ma voix la plus sexy. »

« - Oui Bella ? » répondit-il.

« - Prends-moi tout de suite où j'vais te le faire regretter », le menaçai-je.

« - Non. »

« - Comment ça non ? » lui demandai-je.

« - Non, je ne vais pas te prendre Isabella Swan. Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te faire l'amour », m'avoua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il retira son boxer le plus vite qu'il put tant son désir pour moi le faisait trembler. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses frémissantes afin de les écarter le plus possible. Lorsque son gland se présenta aux portes de mon intimité, il déglutit en se glissant dans mon antre le plus doucement possible. Ce mec est un dieu du sexe ! Sous ses airs de bad boy, il pouvait être d'une douceur extrême. Il commença de lents va-et-vient. C'est tout en caressant mon corps et en m'embrassant passionnément qu'il me faisait l'amour sur le ring de boxe de sa salle de sports. Il accéléra ses va-et-vient.

« - Oh oui, mon dieu Edward, plus fort », gémis-je.

J'agrippai ses cheveux et attirai sa tête vers mon cou qu'il se mit à embrasser tout en grognant dans mon oreille.

« - Vas-y Bella, resserre-toi, jouis pour moi ma belle, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps », m'avoua-t-il.

« - J'y suis presque Edward... ohhh mon dieu OUIIIIIIIII EDWARD ! » Gémis-je.

« - AGHHHHH BELLAAAAAA ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il s'effondra sur mon corps en m'embrassant le cou, la mâchoire, la bouche... J'adorais cette attention de sa part, il était un amant exceptionnel mais pas que. Je pensais que si je passais du temps avec lui je pourrais m'attacher à lui. Les minutes passèrent, j'étais dans ses bras ma tête sur son torse, nos corps recouverts par la couverture qu'il était allé nous chercher. Je sentis mes paupières lourdes mais je luttai contre le sommeil, en vain.

Pdv Edward

Cette femme était la plus magnifique du monde, je n'avais jamais vécu ce que je venais de vivre en couchant avec elle. Bella était quelqu'un de spécial et là, j'en avais de plus en plus la preuve au fil du temps que je passais avec elle. Je sentis sa respiration régulière sur mon torse, je me dégageai le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller et me rhabillai. Je la pris dans mes bras, la couverture toujours sur elle, elle était légère comme une plume. Mon appartement était la porte à gauche du couloir quand on rentrait dans la salle de sports. Je poussai la porte d'entrée et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. C'était la première femme qui pénétrait ici. Je la posai sur mon lit telle une princesse, la mis sous les couvertures et me couchai à ses côtés. Nous étions ensemble et nous verrions bien ce qui se passerait au petit matin. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était m'endormir à ses côtés, elle dans mes bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Et Voici pour ce premier chapitre qui pour la plupart connaissez, pour information le chapitre 2 est en correction est sera fini la semaine prochaine normalement. Merci a ma beta elle assure ^^ . <strong>

**Alors vos ressentie ? Juste pour information je vois vos mise en alerte ect mais un petit merci c'était super en review ça me ferais plaisir =) **

**Bisous **

**Mélanie Pattinson. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez aimer le premier ? Le deuxième sera différent.**

**Réponse aux annonymes : **

**_Love-story :_ Merci pour ta review ;) Super si tu as aimer c'est l'essentiel voici la suite. **

**_so06_ : Pour le réveil c'est maintenant lol en esperant que je ne t'es pas déçus :) Bonne lecture. **

**_Guest_ : Si tu aime le début de ma fiction c'est tant mieux, Non je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions comme je l'es expliquer je fini ses deux la ensuite je continurais deux autres. La suite est là bonne lecture. **

** Bonne lecture et a vos reviews. **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2.<p>

Pdv de Bella.

Je venais à peine de me réveiller, j'étais encore à moitié endormie dans une chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas. Où étais-je et surtout qu'avais-je fait hier soir ? Impossible de m'en rappeler. Je poussai la couverture qui recouvrait mon corps, mis le premier vêtement que je trouvais à ma portée, un grand pull écris « Bad Men » dessus. Il m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. Je sortis de la chambre en cherchant quelqu'un quand je le vis, de dos, cuisinant sans doute des pancakes vu l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait. Il sifflotait en cuisinant, je n'avais quand même pas osé coucher avec lui ? Il se retourna et me fit un sourire.

« - Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais tellement bien », m'avoua-t-il.

« - Salut, euh oui merci. Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« - Dans la chambre, sur la chaise de bureau mais tu sais, tu es très sexy avec mon pull. »

Je lui souris vaguement et retournai dans sa chambre. Je remis mes affaires de la veille, essayai également de faire un brin de toilette pour avoir une tête magnifique. Il fallait à tout prix que je parte d'ici, je ne pouvais certainement pas rester. Si mon père venait à le savoir, je pourrais dire adieu à mon héritage. Je mis mes escarpins et allai le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« - J'espère que tu as faim, je t'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner », me dit-il.

« - Merci mais non, je n'ai pas faim, je vais rentrer chez moi… Et merci pour hier soir, c'était comment dire… agréable », lui répondis-je en me souvenant de ce qui s'était passé.

« - Oh non, tu ne partiras pas avant d'avoir mangé quelque chose même si je dois t'y obliger par la force ! »

« - D'accord alors écoute-moi, tu n'es pas mon mec, hier soir c'était sympa mais ça s'arrête là ! Y'aura pas de petit déjeuner ni rien du tout, compris ? Bonne journée et à bientôt. »

« - Et t'as l'intention de te casser comme ça ? Retourne dans ton palace de p'tite bourge et ne viens plus me les casser, ça ira bien mieux, maintenant tire-toi ! » Dit-il énervé.

Je pris toutes mes affaires et claquai la porte d'entrée. Non mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là ?! On ne me dit pas de partir, c'est moi qui en décide et personne d'autre ! On n'est pas du même monde. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue hier. Sûrement qu'à force de boire, je n'avais pas les idées bien claires, j'avais fait une énorme bêtise. Ça serait la première et dernière fois que je couchais avec lui. Je pris le volant et démarrai pour rentrer chez moi. C'était déjà bien mieux que ce quartier qui sentait le poisson. Sur la route, je klaxonnai toutes les voitures trop lentes à mon goût et arrivai après avoir tenté d'écraser une personne âgée en déambulateur qui marchait trop lentement. Je tirai sur mon frein à main et pris mon sac, je courus littéralement en direction de ma chambre, je ne voulais parler à personne. Manque de chance, Alice était ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

« - Alice, je n'ai pas envie de parler alors tu m'épargnes tes questions stupides et tu les gardes pour toi, merci. »

Je me fichais d'être méchante avec elle, je ne voulais voir personne, surtout après ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui ! À lui, à son odeur… Humm. Non, il ne fallait pas, ce mec ne faisait pas partie de mon milieu, c'est un moins que rien, il ne m'apporterait rien dans ma vie. Je poussai la porte de ma chambre, la claquai et fermai à clé directement derrière moi. Je balançai mon sac à main dans ma chambre avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de penser à autre chose. D'ailleurs, je le hais, oui c'est vrai je le déteste, il a toujours raison, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit et quand il fait son sourire en coin... j'ai envie de lui donner des claques ! Et de toute façon, il se croit supérieur à moi, Isabella Swan, car monsieur a une moto ?

« - Bella ! Ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle, tout de suite », m'ordonna Alice.

« - Alice, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! J'ai envie de voir personne, c'est trop difficile à comprendre ? »

« - Tu m'ouvres ou je vais chercher Emmett ? Et arrête de faire ta gosse bourgeoise ! »

« - Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai… Vous me faites tous chier ! » lui répondis-je en allant ouvrir.

Je la vis avec un grand sourire, habillée d'une robe bustier bleue avec une ceinture noire. Elle était toujours magnifique. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne voulais rien faire, juste qu'on me laisse tranquille car merde, j'avais couché avec Edward Cullen, c'était dégueulasse.

« - Où t'as passé la nuit ? On s'est inquiété, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. »

« - Alors ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux encore donc merci de t'être inquiétée mais ce n'était pas la peine. »  
>« - Wow un merci de ta part, c'est presque un miracle, t'es malade ? »<p>

« - Vas te faire voir d'accord et fous moi la paix ! » m'agaçai-je.

« - Bon, bah si tu es agressive comme ça, je te laisse hein ! » dit-elle avant de partir.

Allez, une de moins, je pourrais être enfin tranquille ici où c'est trop demandé ? Toute la journée, les personnes de mon entourage défilèrent dans ma chambre pour savoir si ça allait, Alice avais dû ouvrir sa grande bouche encore !

Les mois passèrent et j'étais de plus en plus méchante avec tout le monde, je ne les supportais plus du tout et je ne cessais pas de penser à Cullen ! Pour tenter de l'oublier, je sortais plus souvent et changeais de mec aussi souvent. Autant s'amuser, je suis jeune j'en profite. Ce soir, Thomas, un charmant jeune homme de mon rang, m'avait accompagnée à une soirée chez une amie qui fêtait son anniversaire et on avait terminé dans la chambre.

« - Han ouiii continue ! Pluuuus viteeee ! » gémis-je.

Il me pénétrait sauvagement, moi à quatre pattes. Il me caressait les seins, c'était bon mais pas autant que je l'espérais. Une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à mon sexe pour caresser mon clitoris.

« - Viens ma belle, je vais bientôt jouir. »

« - Oh… Vas-y plus fort, j'en veux encooore ! »

J'imaginai Edward à la place de Thomas, peut-être que je pourrais prendre plus de plaisir. Il butta au fond de mon ventre et je hurlai en me resserrant autour de son pénis.

« - Ohhh Oui, je vais… Han je viiiiiiennns ! OUIIII EDWARDDD ! » hurlai-je.

Il jouit juste après moi et je me rendis compte de la connerie que je venais de dire. Merde non, pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?

« - Tu m'as appelé comment ?! » me demanda Thomas.

« - Par ton prénom bébé pourquoi ? Tu as assuré, c'était vraiment bon, on recommence quand tu veux, tu sais où me trouver. »

« - Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu m'as appelé Edward ! Tu sais quoi, t'as qu'à aller le rejoindre ton Edward au lieu de te faire baiser par tout le quartier ! Je sais que t'en a profité quand je n'étais pas là pendant une semaine. T'es allée te faire baiser dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de foot. Ils t'ont tous prise les uns après les autres. Et oui ma belle, tu as été filmée pendant vos ébats, j'espère que tu as aimé, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras vingt bites pour toi ! Ton père est au courant de tes frasques ? Je devrais lui envoyer la vidéo. »

Je ne répondis rien, après tout il n'avait pas tort. Il prit son téléphone et fit plusieurs manipulations avec un sourire sadique.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » lui criai-je.

« - J'envoie la vidéo à ton cher papa, ça va être marrant je le sens ! Et voilà, envoyée. »

« - Quoi ?! Non tu ne peux pas faire ça ?! Thomas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » criai-je en pleurant.

Je rassemblai toutes mes affaires, m'habillai à toute vitesse et descendis les escaliers en courant, manquant de me torde la cheville et de tomber par terre mais on me rattrapa à la dernière minute.

« - Tiens Swan, si je m'attendais à te voir ici ? Tu t'es perdue ? » dit une voix que je connaissais que trop bien. Edward.

Je relevai la tête, mon maquillage devait certainement être en train de couler mais je m'en fichais. Mon père ne devait pas voir cette vidéo.

« - Lâche-moi ! J'ai… pas le temps de me battre avec toi. »

« Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il inquiet.

Mon portable se mit à sonner, c'était mon père. J'étais fichue, j'allais tout perdre, ma famille, mon argent, mon compte en banque, mes amis... tout !

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide… j'ai besoin de toi Edward…. » pleurai-je.

Il enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur mes épaules et me prit contre lui.

« - Allez viens, on s'en va, je t'emmène chez moi, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe. »

J'étais surprise qu'il accepte sans rien dire, après tout ce que je lui avais dit, il m'aidait. Il aurait pu rigoler et me laisser seule mais non, il m'aidait. Après tout, il n'était pas comme il voulait qu'on le voit, un Bad Boy. Il était beaucoup plus que ça, c'était un homme avec un grand cœur. Ou alors il avait pitié de moi ? Je ne savais plus. Il me fit monter dans ma voiture, côté passager et il m'emmena jusqu'à chez lui, où une grande discussion allait sans doute avoir lieu… j'anticipai encore plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààà !<strong>

**Vous avez aimez ce deuxieme chapitres ? J'espere car le prochain devrait vite arriver :) N'oubliez pas les reviews Cher lecteurs :) Et désoler que les chapitres soient cours :/**

Robbisous

**Mélanie Pattison**


	3. Chapter 3

C'est moiiiii

ça va ? Vous passez de bonne vacances ? Un bon été ?

Moi oui, je viens d'adopter un p'tit chaton de 3 mois ^^ il s'appelle Felix et il ma inspirer une fiction héhé mais vous l'aurez une fois fini

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3.<p>

Il m'avait conduite jusqu'à son appartement, petit mais très chaleureux. Je n'avais pas pris la peine la dernière fois de le contempler. Edward me servit une tasse de thé chaud pendant que je m'étais enroulée dans la couverture marron sur son canapé. Il me posa la tasse sur la table puis s'installa à mes côtés. Je m'emparai de la tasse fumante, ça me réchauffa.

« - Alors explique-moi tout depuis le début »

« - Je peux pas t'expliquer tout mais j'avais rencontré quelqu'un... Il s'appelle Thomas, je suis sortie avec lui pendant presque deux mois et donc j'ai bien entendu couché avec lui plusieurs fois. Et je l'ai trompé, je sais que c'est mal mais je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fais mais il fallait absolument que je le fasse... Tu vas dire que je suis une salope mais je... C'est la vérité. »

« - Bella, arrête tu n'es pas une salope, tu sais dans la vie tout le monde fait des erreurs il y a des hauts comme des bas. Si tu l'as trompé c'est que tu ne tenais absolument pas à lui. »

Je bus ma tasse puis je la reposai sur la table, je repensai à ce que Thomas m'avait dit plus tôt. Il avait envoyé la vidéo à mon père, mon dieu... Mes larmes roulèrent toutes seules sur mes joues, Edward m'attira contre lui et me caressa dans le dos.

« - Chuuut ma belle ça va aller je suis là » Me réconforta-t-il.

« - Non rien ne va aller Edward. Quand j'ai trompé Thomas, j'ai couché avec l'équipe de foot dans les vestiaires mais on m'a filmée sans que je m'en rende compte, résultat Thomas a envoyé cette putain de vidéo à mon père ! Je vais finir à la porte Edward, comment je vais faire ?! »

« Le salaud ! Bella, tu es la bienvenue ici, si tu le souhaites bien entendu. La vidéo est de ce Thomas je m'en occupe, ne t'en préoccupe pas, cette vidéo n'arrivera pas jusqu'à ton père du moins je l'espère je vais tout faire pour, tu en a ma parole. »

« - Merci beaucoup Edward, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit tu m'aides, mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment étais sympa avec toi au contraire... Et je m'en excuse. »

« - Je sais pas... Juste j'en ai envie enfin je crois » Me répondit-il.

« - Oh, en fait, tu es loin d'être un bad boy comme tu essaies de le faire croire. Mais dans le fond tu es quelqu'un de gentil. »

J'avais cette sensation bizarre quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Malgré que je sache certaines choses à son sujet, j'étais apaisée avec lui. Mais malheureusement, j'étais toujours inquiète par rapport à cette vidéo, mon père ne devait surtout pas la voir.

« - Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour cette fameuse vidéo... ? » Le questionnai-je

« - Je ne sais pas du tout mais je vais essayer, ne bouge pas de là, je vais passer un coup de téléphone. »

Il s'éloigna du salon pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant que que mon cerveau chauffait, j'avais énormément de questions sans réponse. Comment mon père me verrait après avoir visionné cette énorme erreur que j'avais faite ce soir là ? Mon héritage était très loin, c'était surtout ma réputation auprès de ma famille et de mes amis. J'allais passer pour quoi aux yeux de mon père. Edward revint après plusieurs minutes, voir des heures, je n'avais pas prêté attention au temps qui avait défilé.

« - C'est bon, ne t'inquiète plus, c'est réglé, il n'y a plus aucune trace de cette vidéo sur la boite mail de ton père » Me dit-il.

« - Oh merci infiniment Edward » Lui dis-je en me levant et le serrant dans mes bras.

Je me mis à pleurer dans ses bras tellement j'étais soulagée. Le point que j'avais à la poitrine s'était libéré d'un coup.

« - Merci Edward, vraiment... » Dis- je en pleurant contre son épaule.

« - Hey, t'en fais pas c'est rien, arrête donc de pleurer, tout est fini tu devrais plutôt sourire. » Me sourit-il tout en séchant mes larmes.

« - Tu as sans doute raison mais j'ai eu tellement peur... »

« - Finalement sous ta carapace de fille froide et menaçante, tu as quand même ton petit côté fragile. » Me dit-il en me faisant son merveilleux sourire en coin.

« - Peut-être bien mais tu ne le verras pas tous les jours. Je ne le montre jamais »

« - Alors pourquoi à moi ? Et maintenant ? » Me questionna t-il.

« - Je ne sais pas... Je craque psychologiquement surtout en ce moment... Je crois que je devrais te laisser Edward je vais rentrer sinon mes amis vont finir par s'inquiéter. »

« - Euh ouais... Je te raccompagne ? Ou tu veux sans doute rentrer seule... »

« - Je... Je préférerais rentrer seule, je vais marcher un moment ça me fera du bien de penser à autre chose. »

Je pris en vitesse mes affaires et partis comme la dernière fois, comme une voleuse. Mais si j'étais restée, j'aurais eu la forte envie de l'embrasser. Puis me connaissant, je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se serait passé par la suite. Je marchai dans les rues le plus vite possible en poussant certains passants sur le trottoir. Arrivée devant le château qui me servait de maison, je m'arrêtai et contemplai ce qu'était ma vie depuis toujours. Une immense maison, des bijoux, j'avais également tout ce que je souhaitais sans attendre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne devais jamais travailler dur pour avoir quelque chose ? J'étais tombée sur une bonne famille où mes parents ne se sont jamais occupé de moi où je connaissais beaucoup plus mes nourrices que mes propres parents. Edward, lui, avait un simple appartement avec ce qu'il fallait mais sans plus, car il n'avait sans doute pas les moyens d'avoir plus. Alors que moi, si je le voulais, avec l'argent de mon compte en banque, je pourrais facilement m'acheter toutes les habitations d'une ville.  
>Je décidai de ne plus réfléchir à tout ça et pénétrai dans le hall de chez moi. Tout était si… luxueux, ça venait presque à m'en dégoûter. Pourquoi étais-je comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez moi ? Je n'en avais absolument pas la moindre idée mais je savais qu'à ce moment-là, je n'étais plus vraiment la même Isabella Swan, quelque chose avait changé en moi et je le savais.<p>

« - Oh bordel ! Bella mais t'es devenue folle qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Hurla Alice.

« - ça ne se voit pas ? Je jette tous mes vêtements, j'ai pas besoin de toute la haute-couture qui traîne dans mon dressing ! J'en veux plus, c'est pas moi tout ça, faut que ça s'arrête ! »

J'avais entrepris de jeter tous mes habits et d'aller faire du shopping ensuite avec Alice dans des petites boutiques pas chères et sympas. Je ne voulais plus être une fille superficielle. C'était pour ça qu'actuellement, des dizaines de cartons traînaient dans ma chambre et je les remplissais au fur et à mesure. Alice n'en revenait pas, elle était tout simplement choquée de mon changement d'attitude.

« - Bella, arrête, je crois que tu devrais t'allonger, je… je vais appeler le médecin, car tu ne vas pas bien du tout. T'as de la fièvre ? Ouais ça doit être ça ! Elle est en train de devenir folle à cause de la montée de fièvre. »

« - Mais j'ai pas de fièvre ! Je suis normale, j'en ai marre de cette vie ! Alice, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, toujours, j'ai jamais travaillé de ma vie, tu crois que c'est normal toi ? Alors que tu te lèves tous les matins pour partir au boulot et à la fin du mois tu as un bon salaire. Non, moi je me lève quand je veux, j'ai de l'argent tant que j'en veux, j'ai simplement à demander à mon père. Moi je ne trouve pas ça normal, oui d'accord j'ai disjoncté peut-être un peu mais il faut vraiment que ça change. »

« - Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Isabella Swan ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, elle m'énervait ! Oui j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur qui j'étais réellement et je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Mais comment avais-je pu devenir comme cela ?

« - Bon, tu as fini ton nettoyage de printemps qu'on puisse aller te chercher de quoi t'habiller car c'est bien beau de tout mettre dans des cartons mais tu vas te mettre quoi maintenant ?! »

Je finis de déposer les derniers vêtements que je possédais puis je pris mon sac à main et mes clés de voiture pour aller au centre commercial non loin de chez moi. Je suivis Alice tout le long de la galerie marchande, elle connaissait les meilleurs magasins de vêtements de la région. Cette fille était une vraie folle de la mode, on ne pouvait absolument pas la contrôler quand elle s'embarquait pour la mode, elle y allait à fond.

Nous entrâmes dans un petit magasin nommé « Mimà ! » c'était un magasin assez sympa pour adolescente et femme jusqu'à 30 ans environ. Il y avait des couleurs chaleureuses et un personnel très souriant. Je continuai à suivre à la trace ma chère Alice, qui s'enflammait déjà à me remplir deux paniers d'habits.

« - Hey oh ! Minimoy on se calme ! J'ai pas besoin de tout ça ! »

« - Bien sûr que si tu en as besoin ! Tu vas te mettre quoi sur le dos sinon, tu vas sortir nue ? Enfin Bella, réfléchis un peu » S'énerva t-elle.

« - Bon très bien, j'ai absolument rien dis oublie et euh… continue mais apparemment t'en as rien à faire de ce que je raconte vu que tu en es déjà au cinquième panier de vêtements. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« - Moi ? Oh rien mais faudrait que tu te calmes car on va faire pas mal de boutiques et si tu dévalises une boutique, je vais acheter quoi chez les autres ? »

Elle s'arrêta puis emporta tous les paniers en caisse sans même que j'essaie ce qu'il y avait dedans, cette fille était vraiment folle. Je payai une fois les articles passés et on se dirigea vers une boutique de lingerie, sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à penser à Edward… Pourquoi maintenant et surtout ici ?!

« - Bella faut te prendre de la lingerie sexy si jamais tu te trouves un mec, on va pas revenir tous les jours non plus ! Et quelque chose qui lui donne quand même envie de toi parce que sinon je vois pas l'intérêt. »

« - Mais Alice, je n'ai personne actuellement et puis même je pourrais très bien revenir me choisir ma lingerie. »

« - Tu sais que je te connais comme si c'était moi ta mère ?! Alors je sais que tu vois quelqu'un, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas ensemble mais tu es attirée par lui. » Me révéla t-elle.

« - Pfff ! N'importe quoi, franchement Alice je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tes bêtises mais tu vas loin. »

Elle me força à choisir plusieurs ensembles sexy et je partis les essayer en cabine. Je commençai à enfiler le string en dentelle noir avec des nœuds rouge bordeaux, puis un soutien-gorge push-up qui remontait bien mes seins, on aurait dit que je venais de me les faire regonfler.

« - Alice, je crois que ça me serre un peu trop la poitrine tu trouves pas ? » Dis-je en ouvrant légèrement le rideau de la cabine, c'est à ce moment-là que je vis passer Edward avec une femme.

C'était qui celle-là ?! Une blonde platine, sur talons de dix centimètres et encore s'il n'y en avait pas vingts. Maquillée comme une… je vais rester polie et éviter de prononcer ça.

« - Oh… Salut Bella… Joli soutien-gorge et joli string aussi… y'a un miroir au fond, on te voit. »

« - Merde, euh merci Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demandai-je.

« - J'accompagne ma chère cousine, elle veux faire une surprise à son mari pour son mariage alors… je suis le taxi. »

Je soufflai intérieurement, c'était pas sa petite-amie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et heureusement sinon à quoi bon acheter de la lingerie sexy ?!

« - Ah au fait Bella, tu as oublié ton téléphone chez moi, tiens je te le rend » Dit-il en le sortant de sa sacoche et en me le donnant.

« - Euh merci beaucoup, je crois que je vais aller me changer. » Lui répondis-je.

« - En tout cas tu es très sexy » me dit-il à travers le rideau.

J'essayai encore plusieurs ensembles et finis par tous les prendre, oui j'étais folle mais quand on aime on ne compte pas. Je terminai à la parfumerie où je pris un parfum basique qui sentait la rose et du maquillage pour terminer ma journée. En rentrant, j'étais fatiguée mais heureuse, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

« L'image de toi dans ton ensemble noir en dentelle me reste encore gravée dans la tête, tu étais vraiment magnifique, si on avait été que tous les deux, je t'aurais sauté dessus. Edward  
>ps : je me suis permis de rentrer mon numéro dans ton répertoire. »<p>

Mon dieu ! J'avais le numéro d'Edward Cullen, comment voulait-il que j'aille bien psychologiquement.

* * *

><p>J'ai perdu personne en route ?<p>

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Robbisous

Mélanie


End file.
